


Lovely kook

by Taekookbabies



Category: Taekook/ Vkook / ARMY
Genre: Other, jungkook - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookbabies/pseuds/Taekookbabies
Summary: Jungkook and taehyung have been buddies for some time now. In fact they’ve been buddies since they were 7, jungkook is 17 and tae is 18, of course only one year apart. But jungkook starts to catch feelings for his best friend unsure if he’d felt the same way about him.





	Lovely kook

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much to say here, just enjoy, it’s my first work 🥴 not sure if I’ll add more to this, thanks for reading if you decided to give it a shot

It feels like since the beginning of time taehyung and kookie have been best friends. They’ve always been there for each other and they share many hugs and they have a physical bond, of course.

It was jungkooks birthday, all he wanted to do was go over to taehyungs house and play video games with him and stay up all night and eat food together while laughing at things that aren’t even really funny and nobody else probably would’ve laughed. Taehyung has a little kitten his mom had just gotten him to help him get over his abusive alcoholic dad being sent away. Jungkook felt fairly attached to that small cat, every time he’d come over the cat was sleeping on his lap which maxe taehyung jealous because it was supposed to be his cat after all. 

But after a few hours of jungkook being with taehyung in his room it became time they were extremely tired but they hadn’t really thought about where jungkook would be sleeping, because the small mattress they’d usually lay out on the floor next to taes bed, his dad had taken when he left the house. So out of exhaustion they just got together in the same bed and they weren’t even bothered.  
“I’m cold” said jungkook. Of course he was. Tae was a blanket hog  
Taehyung groaned in response “go to sleep” not even processing what he had just said. 

Around 4:00AM they both woke up because the blanket had fallen to the floor and they were both so cold.  
Jungkook was extremely scared to ask this, but he couldn’t help himself. “Hey tae..”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we like..cuddle?”  
Taehyung kind of sat up and nodded his head, he they turned over and taehyung wrapped one arm around jungkook, being the big spoon, neither of them were able to fall asleep. Taehyung sat up again  
“I’m cold sweating, jungkook” and laughed a little.  
“Well then uh..t-take off your shirt or something tae..?”

“But-“  
“Just do it tae, I’m tired ” jungkook giggled, revealing his little bunny toothed smile 

That smile made taehyungs stomach turn, but it warmed his heart at the same time. For the last 3 months taehyung had been getting butterflies around kookie and he really didn’t want to consider he was falling for his MALE best friend. Taehyung giggles at his own thoughts, and took his shirt off  
Jungkook sat there wide eyed, staring at taehyungs abs, glimmering, he tried to stop himself from staring but he couldn’t, it was almost like he was being hypnotized  
Taehyung had noticed after throwing his shirt over into the dirty laundry pile next to his door, he saw jungkook gulp. “You okay kookie?”  
Jungkook snapped out of it “oh..yeah” 

4:25AM 

They were still awake

Their stomachs both turned as they layed snug in taehyungs bed. Cuddling. It wasn’t weird because they were cuddling. It was weird because they liked it. They didn’t want to let each other go. Taehyung feeling a bit stressed over the thought that he was falling in love with his best friend. He rolled over forgetting the bed was only so big and he rolled on the floor, jungkook jumping up “are you okay tae?!”  
Taehyung rubbed the back of his head while jungkook looked at his beautiful..fluffy..soft blonde hair. “Yeah I think so”  
They both bursted out in laughter at him falling while jungkook steps off of the bed to help him up he ends up tripping somehow and falling right next to taehyung. They both started laughing harder, taehyung looked at jungkook laughing, revealing his bunny teeth again, god he was so cute  
Wait no  
He can’t say that

Jungkook was looking at taehyung, almost melting at his precious laugh and his adorable boxy smile. Not forgetting he was sitting there shirtless, he suddenly felt sweaty, feeling heat rush through his body. Looking down out of instinct and realizing the bulge in his pants. Making an excuse to get out of the room and go to the bathroom. He panicked in the bathroom. Telling himself it’s just a normal weird morning boner. But it wasn’t even really morning Yet. It was pitch black outside. Of course he couldn’t wait it out so he did the one thing that he could think of. He got off to the thought of his best friend half naked. 

Taehyung, waiting in his room sitting on his bed staring at the wall. He beard his bedroom door open and saw jungkook walk in shirtless and in boxers. “I’m hot”  
“Yeah” taehyung replied. Not realizing he’d just said that out loud. Jungkook looked at him with wide eyes and said “I meant-“  
“I know I know!”  
Both having a gay panic  
Jungkook had really known about his feelings for his best friend for a long time and he’d come to accept it. But what he’d just said made his heart beat so fast he almost fainted

Taehyung felt so stupid for saying that out loud

Jungkook walked over and sat on his bed with him, he sat right in front of him, their faces probably a foot or two away from each other

“I uh..”

Taehyung looked at jungkook, confused. 

“I have something to..c- con-“

He stopped himself and almost started crying out of panic. What was he doing 

Taehyung asked “confess? Go ahead I’m listening kookie” 

He looked at jungkook with warm eyes

“I..uhh..”

 

 

“I think I’m in love with you taehyung”

Taes jaw dropped. Not literally, but mentally 

They stared into each other’s eyes. And they didn’t even realize it but they had been inching closer to each other, almost as if they were leaning in for a kiss. 

“Kookie I-“

“Oh my god tae im sorry..I don’t know..I’m sorry if I-“

“Kookie..I love you too...”  
They looked at each other, jungkooks eyes welling up with tears 

 

Taehyung started to lean In for a kiss.. slowly, he wasn’t really even thinking

Jungkook grabbed taes face, stopping him

Taehyung felt embarrassed

That was until jungkook started leaning in, taehyung laying onto his back, jungkook was on top of him

 

They looked at each other and smiled, jungkook hovering over him with his hands place down on each side of taes head. He leaned down and their lips touched, jungkook jumping back just a tiny bit, hesitating out of fear

 

Taehyung slowly ran his fingers through jungkooks soft brown hair, and pulled his head into a kiss. Their heads angled perfectly, a passionate, but yet rough, hungry kiss, jungkook pulled his head back, eyes wider than ever, they started to kiss again, taehyung grabbing jungkooks waist and pulling him down, them grinding against each other slowly, taehyungs hair ruffled up from being pushed into the pillow.

That was when taehyung was Sure. 

He was in love with his best friend.


End file.
